Cheer Up !
by LSA Smith
Summary: [2nd SEQUEL Update] / Kisah cinta alay Mingyu dan Wonwoo / SVT YAOI FF [Meanie Couple] / Romance Humor / Mungkin ini berubah jadi Chaptered . .
1. Chapter 1

_Seventeen - Meanie FanFiction_

 _Author : LSA_

 _Cast :_

 _Kim Min Gyu_

 _Jeon Wonwoo_

 _And Other_

 _Pair :_ _ **Meanie**_

 _Disc : All is not mine, except this Story._

 _Warning :_ _ **Its YAOI/BoysLove. BoyXBoy. Typos. plot**_

 _Rate Fic : T_

 _Genre :_ _ **(i hope it can be) Romance Humor**_

 _Lenght : Oneshoot (or ... Drabble ? ?)_

 _'Author-Note'_

 _"Saya percaya ada rasa_ _ **lebih**_ _diperasaan 2 rapper-visual ini ~ ^^_ _ **Happy reading**_

 **Cheer Up !**

2 tahun

Ya …

Mingyu menghitungnya dengan jeli.

Ini sudah 2 tahun sejak dia mengejar si _Sexy-Nerd_ kelas sebelah ber inisial Jeon Wonwoo—atau biasanya Mingyu panggil _**sayang**_

Ya 2 tahun .. dan selama itu juga kesayangan Mingyu ini masih belum juga mengatakan iya – atau bahkan sekedar memberi kode bahwa ia mengijinkan Mingyu memasuki hatinya

"Wonwoo ~ ke kantin yuk~"

Mingyu yang sedari tadi berkamuflase sebagai tiang kayu pintu kelas Wonwoo langsung menoleh ke arah dalam kelas, ia bisa melihat _sayang_ nya sedang ditarik oleh anak bersurai _blonde_ sedikit biru.

"Soonyoung- _ah_ , tugas ku belum selesai~" suara Wonwoo membuat Mingyu senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Suara Wonwoo itu sebenarnya biasa saja,

Suara vocal campuran rapper gitu lah ~

 _Nggak_ menye-menye , tapi juga _nggak_ sangar

Pas lah ~

Kalau kata Mingyu, 'Suaranya _ayang_ ku itu _kayak_ permen _blastr_ , dingin tapi semanis coklat'

Dan setelah berkata seperti itu, teman sekelasnya serempak menyebut Mingyu A-LA-Y

Kembali ke kondisi sekarang dimana Wonwoo dan Soonyoung sudah ada dihadapan Mingyu,

"Mingyu ?" Soonyoung bersuara , sementara Wonwoo memutar mata malas,

 _Mingyu lagi_ , begitu pikirnya.

"Hallo wonwoo sayan—"

"APA ?!" sambar Wonwoo sengit. Mingyu langsung _kicep_ , ia memberikan satu cengiran.

" _Kajja_ soonyoung- _ah_ ~ abaikan saja dia."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang menarik tangan Soonyoung menjauh.

Duh ~ Mingyu kan juga mau ditarik-tarik begitu

Satu helaan nafas ia lepaskan, lalu ia menatap satu _cheese burger_ yang sedari tadi ia pegang,

"Hh~ burgernya sudah dingin …"

Sedingin hatiku tanpamu Wonwoo sayang , batin Mingyu _alay_.

.

.

.

Jeon Wonwoo

Secara biologis teridentifikasi sebagai cowok

 _Hot_ , Ganteng , sayang agak _nerd_ karena lebih suka menghabiskan waktu memandangi buku dari pada cewek

Rajin, _On time_ , pinter , jomblo—eh !

Ya intinya Wonwoo itu cowok biasa namun menarik perhatian. Dan itu terbukti dengan bertekuk lututnya Kim Min Gyu—cowok popular dengan segudang fangirl disekolah.

Jika dilihat sekilas Wonwoo itu memang cuek dan terkesan dingin pada Mingyu yang sudah JELAS menunjukan perasaan suka padanya.

Seisi sekolah tentu tidak akan melupakan bagaimana tahun lalu ada bunga mawar memenuhi lapangan ditengah komplek sekolah—belum lagi bunga-bunga itu ditata sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk nama WONWOO lalu ada oknum berkelamin cowok juga yang sok-sok pakek _suit-jas_ menghampiri Wonwoo sembari berpuisi.

Ya intinya setelah Wonwoo tahu itu semua kerjaan Mingyu dia langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mengambil—atau bahkan membuang—mawar ditangan Mingyu

 _Jika kau suka padaku, ambilah mawar ini ~_

 _Namun jika dirimu tak menginginkan ku , buanglah mawar ini ~_

Setelahnya Mingyu _mewek_ ke kakak sepupu nya di kelas 3 karena Wonwoo bahkan _nggak_ mau pegang mawar nya.

Alay emang

Untung Mingyu ganteng…

.

.

.

Wonwoo menghela nafas lega setelah memasuki Perpustakaan, ia senang karena Mingyu tak mungkin mengejarnya hingga kesini.

Jujur, diawal Wonwoo heran setengah mati , apa dia memang sebegitu mempesonanya bahkan bisa mem _belok_ kan anak setampan Mingyu ?

Wonwoo mengambil spot _favouite_ nya didekat jendela dan rak ensiklopedia. Ia segera membuka buku dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya, namun lagi-lagi ...

Mingyu mengusiknya

Bukan—bukan secara harfiah...

Mingyu tidak ada dihadapannya, tapi ... dipikirannya...

Terus didekati dan dirayu selama 2 tahun (Wonwoo tak menghitung kok—Sungguh!) tidak mungkin ia tetap dingin dan bersikeras mengabaikan.

Kebenaranya adalah ... Sejak naik ke kelas 2 sebenarnya ia sudah luluh pada Mingyu.

Bukan berarti dia _Tsundere_ lhoh ya, dia hanya ... ma-malu ... ya ! MALU ! !

Uh !

Wonwoo mengakui dengan ikhlas dan jujur jika Mingyu itu tipenya sekali.

Fisik Ok

Tampang Ok

Sikap um—O-Ok

Tajir Ok—eh ?! Wonwoo nggak matre !

 **Ups** !

Jadi intinya Mingyu suka Wonwoo , dan Wonwoo juga suka Mingyu

Masalahnya...

"Huft—Bagaimana jika dia tak setulus dan seserius kelihatannya ?" lirih Wonwoo sambil menempelkan pipinya ke meja. Ia menatap kearah jendela, ia kembali menghela nafas.

Sebenarnya jika ditarik satu garis lurus , maka akan mendapat satu pernyataan,

Wonwoo takut patah hati.

Wonwoo takut ditinggalkan.

Wonwoo takut diduakan.

Wonwoo takut dibohongi.

 **Wonwoo takut**

Itu intinya.

Karena itulah selama ini ia mengabaikan dan tak memberikan jawaban apapun atas semua pernyataan dan ungkapan hati Mingyu.

Dia sulit untuk percaya pada orang lain.

Dia takut disakiti ...

.

.

.

Wonwoo merasakan jika wajahnya tak panas seperti tersengat sinar matahari, malah cenderung sejuk karena ada semilir angin. Ditambah ada hembusan bau parfum yang tak asing , seperti milik Mingyu—

Eh ?!

Wonwoo segera membuka matanya saat merasa ada keanehan.

Dan benar saja, saat ia membuka mata ada seseorang yang duduk dikusen jendela yang terbuka dan menghalangi sinar matahari langsung mengenai Wonwoo

Orang yang bisa dipastikan adalah Mingyu itu tampak serius membaca sesuatu, menyadari jika Wonwoo _sayang_ nya sudah terbangun, Mingyu mengalihkan fokusnya dan menatap Wonwoo,

"Sudah bangun ?" tanyanya pelan dan lembut,

Ugh ~

Ingin rasanya _melting_ saja , batin Wonwoo

Ditanyai semanis itu tak lantas membuat Wonwoo langsung menunjukan perasaannya. Ia hanya berdengung dan merapikan rambutnya.

"Se-Sedang apa disini ? mau menggangguku lagi ?"

Sungguh, Wonwoo tak bermaksud membuat nada suaranya sejudes Jihoon—ketua kelasnya—dia tak sengaja ! sungguh ! !

Duh, maaf ya ganteng ~

Mingyu terdengar menghembuskan nafas...lelah ?

Wonwoo menyembunyikan raut penasarannya dengan _poker face_ alami nya, Mingyu mengambil tempat duduk didepannya lalu menatap Wonwoo serius,

"Kau ...benar-benar tak suka padaku ya ?"

 **Deg** !

Wonwoo merasa jantungnya melesak naik menekan tenggorokannya , sulit bernafas

"A—"

"Apa aku memang benar-benar membuatmu risih selama 2 tahun ini ?"

 _Tidak !_

"Kau merasa terganggu dengan apa yang kulakukan 2 tahun ini ?"

 _Tidak !_ _aku_ _ikhlas kok diganggu cowok ganteng kayak kamu_

"Aku benar-benar tidak punya kesempatan untuk dekat dengan mu ?"

 **Syut** !

Wonwoo mengepalkan tangannya , berusaha mengurangi rasa _nervous_ yang tiba-tiba datang.

Kenapa Mingyu tiba-tiba bertanya seperti ini ?

Kenapa semuanya tiba-tiba ?

"Jika semuanya memang benar, maka suruh aku ..."

Jeda diucapan Mingyu membuat Wonwoo mengernyitkan dahi, sorot matanya menyiratkan pertanyaan.

Suruh ?

Suruh apa ?

Menyuruh Mingyu untuk apa ?

"suruh aku untuk berhenti sekarang. Suruh aku untuk berhenti mendekatimu ..."

 **Deg**

 **Deg**

Wonwoo merasa seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa, kenapa Mingyu berkata seperti itu ?

Apa Mingyu sudah menyerah ?

Apa semua kelakuan acuh nya membuat Mingyu lelah ?

Wonwoo berusaha mengeluarkan satu kalimat yang tertahan ditenggorokannya.

Sulit

Ini sangat sulit

Lebih sulit daripada ujian kenaikan kelas

Tidak ! Dia harus berusaha menahan Mingyu, dia menyukai Mingyu... Jadi dia harus membuat Mingyu bertahan—

Tunggu...

ke-kenapa ...

kenapa dia harus menahan orang yang sudah memiliki niatan untuk pergi ?

Kenapa ?

Kenapa dia harus menahan Mingyu sementara Mingyu saja sudah menyerah ?

Kenapa dia harus meminta Mingyu memperjuangkannya lagi sementara selama ini dia hanya selalu mengacuhkannya ?

 **Deg** !

Iya...

Wonwoo selama ini selalu mengacuhkannya...

 **Gyut** !

"Wonwoo ... kumohon bicaralah ... suruh aku berhenti sekarang... suruh aku pergi..."

Suara Mingyu kembali terdengar. Kini semakin terdengar putus asa,

Ya ... kelakuan Wonwoo selama ini sudah membuat Mingyu lelah dan menyerah

Jadi dia tak punya alasan untuk menahan Mingyu agar tetap menyukainya...

Ta-tapi ...I-Ia... menyukai Mingyu ...

 **Sret** !

Mingyu kaget melihat Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan merapikan semua bukunya kasar.

Apa sudah sebenci ini Wonwoo padanya ?

Bahkan ia tak sudi mengusir nya ?

Mingyu menunduk dalam, ia menahan matanya yang terasa panas.

Tidak ... Dia tidak boleh menangis...

Dengan ini mungkin ia akan mengakhiri semua perjuangannya...

Ya ... dia akan berhenti sekaran—

"Semangat ... berjuanglah... se-sedikit lagi ..."

 **Sret** !

Eh ?

Ha ? !

EH ?!

Mingyu menatap punggung Wonwoo yang sudah hilang dibalik pintu perpustakaan. Dia tak bermimpikan ?

Yang barusan bukan ilusi , atau bahkan delusi kan ?

Suara lirih barusan ... suara Wonwoo kan ?

A-Apa maksudnya itu tadi ?

W-Wonwoo me—menyuruhnya berjuang ?

Sedikit lagi ?

APA MAKSUDNYA SEDIKIT LAGI DIA BISA MENDAPATKAN WONWOO ? ! ? !

"W-won—ma—maksudku ... sayang ~"

Ia kembali mendapatkan semangat juang .

Ya ...

Dia sudah terjatuh dan diabaikan berulang kali selama 2 tahun ini

Kenapa dia baru menyerah sekarang ?

Harusnya jika ia memang lelah , dia sudah lelah sejak dulu

Tidak !

Dia tidak menyukai Wonwoo sedangkal itu

Mingyu mengulas satu senyum tampan, lalu segera menyambar kotak pensil milik Wonwoo yang tertinggal didepannya.

Ia berlari cepat menuju ke kelas Wonwoo, ia melihat jika Guru sudah memasuki kelas itu. Senyum tampan yang _lain_ menghiasi wajahnya, ini saat yang tepat.

Saat yang tepat untuk memberitahu Wonwoo jika dia serius dan akan terus berjuang

 _Maaf karena sempat menyerah Wonwoo-ah_

Tanpa memperdulikan jika ada eksistensi manusia lain di dalam kelas itu, Mingyu membuka pintu tanpa rasa bersalah lalu berteriak (berbonus melambaikan tangan _alay_ ) ,

"WONWOO SAYANG ~ ~ KOTAK PENSILMU TERTINGGAL LHOHH ~"

Wonwoo yang baru saja duduk langsung kembali berdiri sambil menggebrak meja,

"YAA !" pekiknya malu.

Apa-apa an anak itu ?

Apa dia tidak sadar ini dikelas dan Guru kelasnya sudah ada ?

Oh—maaf ... Wonwoo ingat bahkan Mingyu membuat gempar sekolah dengan mengusung segunung mawar hanya untuknya.

Mendobrak kelas pasti tak akan membuat anak tinggi itu malu...

Wajah Wonwoo sudah sangat merah sekarang, dan melihat sosok Mingyu yang mendekat kearahnya tak membantunya untuk lebih tenang.

" _Igeo_ ~" Mingyu meletakkan kotak pensil itu dimeja Wonwoo dan sekotak susu _strawberry_ kesukaan sang kesayangan. Mingyu tersenyum tampan lalu mengusap rambut Wonwoo pelan,

"Selamat belajar ya sayang ~"

Dan hari itu berakhir dengan Mingyu mengerjakan setumpuk hukuman detensi (ditambah cap tangan Wonwoo dipipi) di ruang BK karena membolos dan mengganggu jalannya pelajaran.

Tak apa

Apapun akan ia lakukan yang penting ia bisa membuat Wonwoo sayang nya tersipu malu didepan banyak orang

.

.

.

 **Fin—dengan alay dan absurdnya—**

/bow ke readers/


	2. Chapter 2

_Seventeen - Meanie FanFiction_

 _Author : LSA_

 _Cast :_

 _Kim Min Gyu_

 _Jeon Wonwoo_

 _And Other_

 _Pair :_ _ **Meanie**_

 _Disc : All is not mine, except this Story._

 _Warning :_ _ **Its YAOI/BoysLove. BoyXBoy. Typos. absurd plot**_

 _Rate Fic : T_

 _Genre :_ _ **(i hope it can be) Romance Humor**_

 _Lenght : Oneshot ^^  
_

 _'Author-Note'_

 _"Karena banyak yang minta sequel , jadi LSA buatin ini ~ sekalian hadiah buat para reviewers dan readers semua yang udah mampir di FF_ _CHEER UP !_ _ **Happy reading**_

* * *

 **Me Gustas Tu**

 **[Cheer Up ! Sequel]**

* * *

Wonwoo merasa dia tak pernah melupakan hal penting.

Dia bukan pelupa

Tapi ...

"Pagi sayang ~ tadi udah sarapan ? ini aku bawain Susu _Strawberry_ "

Dia tidak ingat sejak kapan ia menjadi kekasih Mingyu

.

.

.

"Oy wonu"

Wonwoo menoleh kesampingnya dan mendapati Soonyoung menatapnya dengan kelap-kelip dimana-mana

Silau

"Apa ?"

Soonyoung menunjuk-nunjuk kearah pintu, Wonwoo paham

"Kekantin sekarang ?"

Soonyoung menggeleng, "Itu _yayang_ mu jemput~"

Oh, dia keliru paham

"Bilang aja aku nggak ada"

Wonwoo langsung menelungkupkan badan diatas meja. Ia jadi malas ke kantin saat istirahat apalagi jika bersama Mingyu.

Bukan masalah baginya ditemani cowok ganteng saat makan , tapi yang membuatnya sebal adalah puluhan tatapan sadis haus darah dari para gadis disekitarnya

 **Huft**

Bukan salahnya punya pesona yang bisa membuat Mingyu bertekuk lutut

"Sayang ~ nggak ke kantin ?"

Tuh kan

Mana Mingyu selalu bikin salah paham , kenapa selalu manggil sayang sih ?

Nama nya kan Wonwoo , bukan sayang

Eh—maaf Wonwoo salah fokus

Maksudnya, kenapa harus panggil sayang ?

Mereka kan belum pacaran

Wonwoo mengernyit saat tubuhnya tertarik berdiri,

"Mingyu ~ aku lagi males ke kant—Eh ?! Ke-kenapa?"

Wonwoo menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat raut wajah Mingyu penuh _blink-blink_

"He-heh ... Ming ~ ke-kenapa wajahmu sep—"

"WAAAAA ! ! ! ! JUNGHAN HYUUUUNGGGG WONU SAYANG NYEBUT NAMA GUE SETELAH DUA TAHUUUNNN ! ! ! ! ! HUAAAAAAA AKHIRNYAAAA ! ! ! ! !"

Wonwoo langsung _sweatdrop_ melihat Mingyu yang berteriak histeris sambil berlari keluar kelasnya.

Astaga ...

"Dasar _alay_ , untung aku sayang ~"

.

.

.

 **Shaa ~**

Wonwoo menghela nafas

 **Shaaa ~**

Wonwoo menelungkupkan badan diatas meja

 **Shaaaa ~**

Wonwoo menutup mata

 **Shaaaaaaa ~**

"ARGHH ! ! ! KENAPA HARUS HUJAN WAKTU PULANG SEKOLAH SIH ? !"

Wonwoo mengacak rambutnya sebal saat mendengar suara guyuran hujan semakin deras. Ia kembali merengut sambil menatap keluar jendela. Sekarang sudah hampir gelap, dan hujan belum reda

Salahkan saja ia yang tak menuruti kata Ibunya untuk membawa payung padahal pagi tadi stasiun berita menyiarkan akan ada hujan deras.

Wonwoo berdecak sebal, ia menatap ponselnya

Ada dua pernyataan yang sejak tadi bergentayangan di otaknya

Pernyataan pertama ,

 _Hari rabu Klub basket sekolah ada jadwal latihan digedung olahraga indoor_

Pernyataan kedua ,

 _Har ini hari rabu dan Mingyu adalah wakil kapten Klub basket sekolah_

Kesimpulan nya , jika p maka q ...

"Tapi sekalipun dia masih disekolah lalu kenapa ... tidak ada hubungannya" gumam wonwoo sambil kembali menelungkupkan badan dimeja. Tangannya masih memainkan ponselnya, seakan terus berpikir apa dia akan mengirim pesan ke Mingyu atau tidak

 **Drrt**

 **Drtt**

Wonwoo langsung menegakkan tubuhnya saat merasa ponselnya bergetar

 _Mingyu !_

 _Ribet bolak-balik cek pulsa, info tagihan & cek—_

Dapuk ..

Wonwoo menghapus pesan itu sadis lalu semakin merengut

Kenapa dia jadi mengharapkan Mingyu mengiriminya pesan , sekadar bertanya misalkan

 _Sayang , hujan nih ~ kamu udah pulang belum ?_

 **Drrt**

 **Drrt**

 **Ringg ~**

"Ha—"

" _Sayang ~ hujan nih , kamu udah pulang belum ?"_

Wonwoo diam

Lhoh ?

Wonwoo segera menjauhkan ponsel pintarnya dari telinga untuk memastikan orang yang menelponnya

 **Ayang 3**

Najis ... siapa yang memberi nama se- _alay_ ini di ponselnya ?

Wonwoo berdehem,

"ehm, ha-hallo ..."

" _Ih ayang ~ aku tanya, kamu udah pulang belum ? ini hujannya deres lhoh ~ bukannya hari ini kamu ada piket ya ? pulangnya terakhir kan ?"_

 **Deg**

Wonwoo menyembunyikan wajah memerahnya balik lengan

Mingyu bahkan tahu jadwal piketnya ?

"u-uhm ~ a-aku memang piket hari ini .. ja-jadi.."

" _EH ?! Beneran piket ? Tahu gitu tadi sebelum latihan aku bantuin buang sampah dulu ~"_

Wonwoo merasa wajahnya semakin memanas

Mingyu sampai berpikir seperti itu ?

"Umh, tidak usah ... bu-bukannya latihan basket itu melelahkan ... nanti kamu—ta-tambah capek.."

Wonwoo sudah menenggelamkan wajah merahnya ditumpukan jaket dan bukunya dimeja. Suaranya yang bergetar gugup sedikit teredam. Menimbulkan kesan malu-malu yang manis ditelinga Mingyu diseberang sana

" _Ahahaha ~ nggak apa-apa kok, apasih yang nggak buat kamu ~ Jadi ~ kamu udah dirumah atau masih dijalan ?"_

Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar nada santai disuara Mingyu, rasanya suara itu bisa membuatnya juga tenang

"A-aku masih disekolah ... aku _nggak bawa_ payung" Wonwoo menyahut pelan. Kini ia menatap ke jendela. Rasa dingin udara sedikit membelai pipinya yang panas.

Terdengar suara benda jatuh diseberang , sebelum suara seseorang berteriak menyahut

"— _Oy MINGYU ! LIHAT-LIHAT DONG ! JANGAN NABRAK PACAR ORANG—OY ! CHEOL ! MINGYU NIH NABRAK JUNG—ANJIR ! OY MING—ANJIR LU KEMANA ?! HARI INI JADWAL LU BERESIN LAP—"_

Wonwoo mengernyit, ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga

Ada apa sih ?

" _Sayang ? Yang ? Masih bisa denger aku ?"_ Wonwoo berkedip dan kembali mendekatkan benda pintar itu,

"Uhm- i-iya ~ barusan ada ap—"

" _Kamu tunggu didepan kelas 2-A ya ? aku jemput"_

 **Pip !**

Wonwoo mengernyit lagi, kenapa suara Mingyu seperti terburu-buru ?

Mengedikkan bahu pelan, Wonwoo tetap menuruti permintaan anak tinggi itu. Ia segera memakai jaketnya lalu merapikan semua bawaannya.

Saat ia keluar kelas , bisa ia lihat koridor sedikit basah karena percikan hujan,

"Ugh—dingin... ternyata hujannya memang sangat deras." Gumamnya sebelum berjalan menuju ujung koridor dimana kelas 2-A berada.

Dari kelas itu Wonwoo dapat melihat gerbang sekolah yang sedikit tergenang air hujan.

Aduh becek ...

Wonwoo menatap kearah sepatunya.

Hari ini dia sedang memakai _sneakers_ hadiah dari Ibunya.

Sayang kalau kotor

Duh !

Wonwoo merengut lalu bersandar ke dinding , lengannya memeluk tubuh berbalut jaketnya.

Bahkan jaket nya tidak bisa menahan hawa dingin

 **Sret !**

"Dilepas aja _yang_ sepatunya ~"

Wonwoo berjengit kaget saat Mingyu tiba-tiba sudah berlutut didepannya. Anak itu masih mengenakan baju olahraga

Ketara sekali jika dia langsung menemui Wonwoo setelah latihan basket.

"A-Anu .. kau sedang ap—"

"Sepatunya lebih baik dilepas saja, lalu dimasukan ke tas biar _nggak_ kotor kena genangan air" ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo tersipu, ia membiarkan Mingyu melepaskan sepatunya dan menyimpan itu di tas si tinggi

" _Kajja_ , pulang sekarang ~" Mingyu tersenyum sambil menggenggam satu tangan Wonwoo erat. Tangan yang lain bertugas membuka payung bening yang sejak tadi dibawa si wakil kapten basket.

Wonwoo berjengit saat merasa dinginnya air hujan mengenai kakinya,

" _Brr_ ~ dingin ~" gumamnya sambil mengibaskan kakinya. Mingyu mengerjap lalu menatap Wonwoo,

"Pegangin payung nya sebentar _dong_ _yang_ ~"

Wonwoo menerima payung dari Mingyu dengan wajah bingung, mereka sedang ditengah hujan ngomong-ngomong ...

"Ada ap—"

Wonwoo merasakan pipinya menghangat melihat Mingyu berjongkok hanya sekedar untuk melipatkan celana seragamnya hingga melewati betis.

"Nah ~ biar tidak terlalu basah dan kotor~" ucap Mingyu sambil memberi satu cengiran. Wonwoo mau tak mau memberi satu senyuman juga. Apalagi saat merasa Mingyu menariknya semakin dekat , seakan tak mau Wonwoo terkena percikan air hujan.

"Sayang banget ya _yang_ kita bisa pulang _bareng_ tapi pas hujan..." ucap Mingyu memecah keheningan. Wonwoo mendongak kecil untuk menatap wajah si tinggi,

"Memangnya kenapa ?" tanya bingung

"Ya coba kalau _nggak_ hujan, kan kita bisa kencan dulu ~ main ditaman atau beli _ice cream_ " sahut Mingyu sambil merengut.

"Kalau hujan begini bisa apa ? huft—" Wonwoo tanpa sadar mencubit kecil pipi Mingyu yang menggembung,

"Dasar! besok kan belum tentu hujan~" ucapnya sambil tersenyum yang langsung mendapat respon berupa sebuah tatapan

Mingyu menatapnya lama,

"Eh—ke-kenapa ?" Wonwoo mengernyit heran melihat Mingyu yang terus menatapnya.

Tak lama Mingyu tersenyum kecil lalu merunduk untuk mengecup dahi Wonwoo pelan,

"Janji ya ? besok kita kencan sepulang sekolah ~" ucapnya tepat didepan muka Wonwoo yang memerah hebat

Si _sweet_ - _nerd_ itu hanya bisa mengangguk sebelum membuang muka.

Uh !

Malu

Gugup

Bingung

Pengen cium Ming—EH ?!

Wonwoo mengulum satu senyum, ia entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa jika

 _Tak ada salahnya memberikan Mingyu kesempatan , dan memulai hubungan kami dari sekarang_

.

.

.

Mingyu mengernyit saat merasa Wonwoo menarik pelan lengannya ke sisi sebuah toko yang masih buka,

"Kenapa _yang_ ?" tanyanya, Wonwoo langung mencubit pinggang nya

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu !" ucapnya sambil melotot, Mingyu berpout sok imut

"Ok ~ _baby_ "

Wonwoo menahan diri untuk tidak menguyel-uyel anak dihadapannya

Huh

Sudahlah , sabar saja menghadapi _alay_ nya Mingyu

Masih mending dipanggil _sayang_ atau _baby_ , daripada _bunda_ atau yang terparah _Mimi_

 _Damn_ !

Wonwoo bergidik membayangkan, berdoa saja semoga level ke- _alay_ -an Mingyu tak separah itu.

Ia menatap Mingyu yang mengibaskan poninya yang basah,

"Tunggu disini sebentar _ne_ ?" ucap Wonwoo sambil mengambil sebuah dompet hitam dari dalam tas.

Mingyu hanya mengangguk sambil berjongkok , lumayan istirahat sebentar.

"Jangan aneh-aneh"

Angguk

"Jangan kemana-mana"

Angguk lagi

"Aku jangan ditinggalin"

Angguk lagi

"Jangan liatin cewek-cewek kehujanan yang lewat"

Angguk lagi

"Jangan liatin mbak-mbak kantoran yang roknya pendek"

Angguk lagi

"Jangan liatin cowok imut yang lagi berteduh"

Angguk lagi

"Jangan liatin cowok-cowok yang jadi Model CF baju olahraga ditoko seberang"

"Iya sayang ku , iya ~ _nih_ ~ Mingyu udah _merem_ _nih_ ~" Wonwoo menahan senyum melihat Mingyu yang menunjuk kematanya yang tertutup rapat

"Ok, awas ya kalau ketahuan godain anak imut diseberang jalan."

" _Ne_ ! _Algeseumnida_ !" Mingyu memberi _salute_ bak Tentara , dan tersenyum geli saat mendengar langkah Wonwoo sedikit menjauh lalu terdengar suara denting lonceng pertanda kesayangannya itu memasuki toko disebelahnya.

Mingyu membuka mata lalu mendongak mencoba melihat plang yang bergantung diatas pintu toko,

 _Fresh Cafe and Bakery_

Oh ...

Mingyu tersenyum, Ini toko langganan Wonwoo,

 _Wonwoo mampir untuk membeli roti kesukaannya_

Kini ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalan raya. Hujan masih belum berhenti, dan tampak sedikit lebih deras. Mingyu menatap tangan kirinya, tangannya yang sejak tadi dipeluk oleh Wonwoo

Sebenarnya ia tadi memeluk pundak Wonwoo, namun anak yang lebih pendek itu malah bersikeras ingin memeluk lengan Mingyu saja.

Yah, tetap Mingyu ijinkan

Toh Mingyu masih tetap diuntungkan

Ehehehehe :v

Satu getaran ditas nya membuat ia segera berubah posisi dan mengambil benda pintar perseginya.

 _ **From**_ _: Seungcheol-hyung_

 _ **Subject**_ _: dasar nggak modal !_

 _Heh maling payung , untung junghan udah anggep lu anaknya sendiri (meski kami belum pernah coba bikin) jadi dia biarin lu bawa payung nya seenaknya_

 _Awas aja kalo besok junghan gue pilek gara-gara payungnya lu bawa , gue jadiin lu tiang net anak volly_

Mingyu terbahak membaca pesan dari seniornya itu, ia hanya membalas sekenanya lalu segera mengunci benda pintar itu

"Dasar pelit" ledek Mingyu.

Ia menoleh saat merasa Wonwoo sudah keluar dari Cafe dan berlari kecil kearahnya dengan satu kantung plastik dan sebuah tas kertas berisi 2 minuman.

Wonwoo berjongkok disampingnya dan memberikan kantung plastik,

"Ini, pilihlah mana yang kau suka ~" ucap Wonwoo sambil menyeruput pelan _hot chocolate_ nya. Mingyu tersenyum lebar, lalu mendekat kearah Wonwoo

 **Cup** !

"Makasih ya _sayang_ ~"

Satu kecupan dipipi dan Wonwoo merasa semua hawa dingin ditubuhnya hilang berganti sesuatu yang hangat dan nyaman.

Ia segera berdiri menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang memerah. Wonwoo menunduk sambil tetap mengigit ujung sedotan plastik minumannya, kedua tangannya juga menggenggam erat minuman hangat itu. Berupaya menghilangkan bayangan Mingyu yang baru saja mencium pipinya ,

Mingyu terkekeh melihat reaksi Wonwoo , ia juga ikut berdiri dan bersandar kedinding dibelakangnya

"kau tahu tidak Wonwoo-ah ?" mulai Mingyu, pandangannya menerawang jauh keatas langit yang gelap.

Wonwoo menoleh sedikit sebagai respon,

"Aku menyukaimu sejak melihatmu memasuki gerbang sekolah saat hari pertama kita masuk sekolah."

Wonwoo tersenyum kecil, dalam hati ingin mendengarkan cerita Mingyu.

"La-lalu ?" sahutnya pelan

Mingyu tersenyum, "Aku berusaha mencari tahu nama dan kelas mu."

Wonwoo kembali tersenyum

"Setelahnya aku sering mengikutimu ke kantin, mencari tahu apa makanan dan minuman kesukaanmu"

"dasar stalker" ledek Wonwoo, Mingyu terkekeh

"Lalu saat kita diminta memilih Klub yang akan diikuti, aku hampir saja mengikuti Klub yang sama seperti mu, tapi saat sadar kau mengikuti Klub Sains aku menyerah. Ahaaha ! aku kan tidak sepintar kau~"

Wonwoo mendongak untuk menatap Mingyu,

"Tapi kau pintar menggambar"

Mingyu menoleh dan merendahkan sedikit penglihatannya, irisnya bertemu iris Wonwoo yang menatapnya cemerlang,

"Kau juga pintar memasak, lalu pintar di matematika." Wonwoo mengulas satu senyum. Ia ganti menghadap kedepan,

"Semua orang membicarakan masakanmu saat festival kemarin" tambah Wonwoo, ia sedikit tersipu saat merasa Mingyu kembali merangkul bahunya,

"Wakil Kapten Tim Basket sekolah, dan populer dikalangan para gadis ~ seharusnya kau mengencani gadis yang sama sempurnanya sepertimu" ucap Wonwoo tenang meski dia merasa ada sedikit yang menggores hatinya.

Tawa derai Mingyu membuat nya mengernyit,

"Kenapa kau tertawa ?"

Mingyu tersenyum tampan, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Wonwoo

"Tapi aku menyukaimu lebih dulu dari pada aku menjadi Wakil kapten dan populer dikalangan para gadis."

Wonwoo memerah, ia menjauhkan wajah Mingyu,

"Tidak ada hubunganny—"

"Wonwoo-ah , aku mencintaimu"

Waktu berhenti

Wonwoo merasa semua berhenti

Ia menatap Mingyu

Ini bukan pertama kalinya anak tinggi itu berucap demikian, tapi ...

 _Rasanya berbeda ..._

Wonwoo tersenyum, ia mengambil ponsel Mingyu lalu membuat sebuah memo dikalender digital benda pintar itu

"Sayang ~ _Kajja_ pulang ~ aku tidak mau dimarahi karena pulang malam" ucap Wonwoo berjalan mendahului bersama payung rampasan milik Junghan.

Mingyu mengerjap,

Delusi ?

Ilusi ?

ia melihat ke ponselnya

Dikalender digital itu ...

 _ **01 Juni 2017**_

 _ **1st Anniversary**_

Mingyu tersenyum manis, ia segera berlari mengejar Wonwoo,

" _sayang_ ~ aku kebasahan _nih_ ~ jahat ~"

" _Yang_ ~ roti vanilla coklatnya aku makan ya ~"

" _Yang yang_ ~ coba _in deh_ ~ kejunya enaaak ~"

" _Yang_ ~ aaa ~ sini sini ~ aaa ~"

" _Yang_ —"

"KIM MINGYU ! !"

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

Jadi ceritanya kemarin LSA pulang dari kampus kehujanan ... /readers : ya terus ?/

Ya gpp , Cuma ngomong aja ._.

Maaf ya kalau bahasa campur aduk dan nggak berasa manis/? nya , liatin Wonwoo aja biar tambah manis /g.

Btw ini dibuatnya langsung aja tanpa mikir panjang -3- jd tolong maklum klo lebih panjang drpd Cheer up ! dan kurang memuaskan/?

Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat semua review dichap kemarin ^-^ /bow/

Makasih udah mampir ~ :* /ditabok/

 **Thanks to :**

 **Jeonghanneko , shmnlv , DevilPrince , Ourwonu , Skymoebius , joysberry , sebong's , AeginyaMeanie , Yusi865 , DfheeHyper , kookies , Iceu Doger , btobae , dan 17MissCarat**

Maaf jika terjadi kesalahan penulisan atau hilangnya nama ._.)v


	3. Chapter 3-A

_Seventeen - Meanie FanFiction_

 _Author : LSA_

 _Cast :_

 _Kim Min Gyu_

 _Jeon Wonwoo_

 _And Other_

 _Pair :_ _ **Meanie**_

 _Disc : All is not mine, except this Story._

 _Warning :_ _ **Its YAOI/BoysLove . BoyXBoy . Typos . OOC . Absurd plot**_

 _Rate Fic : T_

 _Genre :_ _ **(i hope it can be) Romance Humor**_

 _Lenght : Oneshoot (or ... Drabble ? ?)_

 _'Author-Note'_

 _"mungkin ff ini sudah berubah menjadi Series…"_ _ **Happy reading**_

* * *

 **ROUGH**

Malam indah penuh bintang, dengan sang kekasih pujaan (akan) berada satu atap dengannya—tidak ada yang Mingyu inginkan lagi _Kami-sama_ ~

Ini KEAJAIBAN ! !

Mingyu berputar-putar bak artis india tak jelas dikamarnya,

Beberapa menit yang lalu datanglah sebuah chat L*ine dari Wonwoo yang bertuliskan jika sang kekasih sexy-tsundere-manis-kiyut- itu mau menginap karena besok libur—sekalian belajar bersama soalnya Mingyu baru saja dinobatkan sebagai juara satu seangkatannya.

Duh ~ Mingyu nggak pernah sebangga dan sebahagia ini jadi Juara satu

Karenanya ia segera berbenah, menata buku dimeja belajar dengan rapi lalu mengeluarkan tugas hari ini dari tasnya, siapa tahu _ayang_ Wonwoo pengen nge-cek sekalian nyontek ulangan Kimia hari ini.

 **Pluk** !

"Eh ?!" Mingyu kaget , ada kertas berwarna mencolok jatuh dari salah satu buku diktat nya.

Bentuknya kotak warna biru muda, jika didekatkan dalam radius 20cm akan tercium bau-bau khas cewek

Penasaran, Mingyu membuka benda yang identifikasi sebagai surat itu dengan _clueless_ dan bingung,

Apakah itu Surat tagihan hutang dari Ibu kantin ? atau dari Senpai sexy yang pernah Mingyu pergokin ganti baju di UKS ?

Atau …

Jangan-jangan ….

"UNDIAN BERHADIAH MOBIL ?!"

Alay

Jelas

Bukan lah

Mingyu menatap selembar kertas nista yang kini ada ditangannya,

Warnanya pink

Bordernya lope-lope

Isinya ditulis pake bolpoint glitter pink sama biru

 **Cklek**!

"Ming ~ maaf ya aku tel—eh ?"

Wonwoo diam melihat sepucuk surat cinta berada ditangan kekasihnya

"AYAAANGG ! ! ! MINGU BISA JELASIN SEMUANYA !"

.

.

.

Wonwoo meletakkan tasnya kasar, ia merasa moodnya hari ini jelek sekali.

Sensitif—malas bicara

Emo-mode

Baru saja ia akan mendamprat Soonyoung yang berteriak tidak jelas, suara gemerisik dari speaker kelas memenuhi pendengarannya.

Bising !

"Tes !"

"Tes !"

Wonwoo mengernyit, ada pengumuman apa ?

 **Zzzingg ~**

Seisi kelas reflex menutup telinga saat suara _feedback_ dari speaker berbunyi nyaring, Wonwoo merengut , ini apa-apa an sih anak klub Jurnalistik—masih pagi kok bikin polusi udara ,

" _Mingu bodo ! jangan deket—anjir ! oy ! udah on nih—huanjir—Uhuuk !"_

Wonwoo sweatdrop mendengar suara berisik tidak penting dari speaker kelas.

 _Mingyu lagi …_

Wonwoo langsung pasang muka judes

" _Hallo ? ok ~ Pagi guys, Kim Mingyu disini. Ini bukan acara radio sekolah atau malah pengumuman kebakaran, tapi ini urusan Mingyu sama Ayang nya Mingyu—Wonwoo dari kelas 2-C"_

 **Sret !**

Seisi kelas 2-C alias kelas Wonwoo langsung menatap kearah Wonwoo yang sudah bersembunyi dibawah meja sambil berkali-kali berucap 'nggak-kenal-nggak-kenal' atau 'gue-bukan-wonwoo-gue-kim-woo-bin'

" _Ehem, jadi … ayang ~ kenapa kamu ngehindarin mingu seminggu ini ?"_

Soonyoung bersiul didepan kelas, "Ciee, pantesan ada yang minta nebeng ke temen terus"

" _Di sms nggak dibales, ditelpon nggak diangkat , bbm off, klo di chat pasti cuma centang atau nggak cuma R doang … apa salah mingu yang ?"_

Kini ganti Jun yang menyeletuk , "Pantes , disuruh kerja kelompok nggak bisa dihubungi … paket data dimatiin biar nggak dichat si ayang sih …."

Wonwoo keluar dari bawah meja sambil melempar benda-benda disekitarnya ke dua teman rese nya itu,

" _Ayang , mingu minta maaf karena terlahir ganteng dan punya banyak fans—"_

" _Woi ! ! jangan begitu pea' ! songong amat lu ! anj—"_

" _Apa sih lu seokmin ! minggir anjir ! eh ?! lu nginjek—"_

Dan beberapa saat kemudian speaker kelas penuh umpatan dan suara tidak nyaman ditelinga,

" _Ehem ~ tes tes ~"_

Lalu tiba-tiba berganti suara cempreng tapi lembut , " _Hallo , Junghan disini ~ maaf ya Mingyu bikin ribut pagi-pagi , doa'in aja habis ini jam kosong karena guru-guru sibuk ngasih hukuman ke Mingyu dkk."_

Sontak semua yang mendengar berucap , 'Amiin ~'

" _Nah, buat Jeon Wonwoo dari kelas 2-C , tolong nanti setelah pulang sekolah jangan kabur ya ~ tungguin dikelas aja , jangan kemana-mana. Bye everyone , Chuuu ~ ~"_

Di deretan kelas 3 , sosok cantik yang lagi baca buku mendongak, "Hah ? siapa yang ngaku-ngaku jadi gue ?"

.

.

.

Siulan-siulan penuh goda menghampiri Wonwoo saat si sexy-nerd itu berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ada yang colek-colek ganjen , adanya 'ciee-ciiee' kayak kakak Kelasnya yang punya nama Seungcheol, tak ketinggalan ada lirikan membunuh dari gadis-gadis yang menamai diri mereka _Mingyu Lovers_

Tak ingin kena tekanan batin terus-terusan , Wonwoo memutar badan dan lari ke lantai satu—ingin pakek Kamar mandi guru karena disinyalir lebih aman daripada dia pakek kamar mandi siswa

Dia nggak mau juga kena iseng dikunci seharian atau kena seember air bekas pel—

Inget kan kalau Fans Mingyu daritadi juga siap-siap ingin mencakar-cakar muka gantengnya.

Sampai didepan Kamar mandi Guru, Wonwoo tak bisa langsung lega—dasar kemampuan alaminya yang bisa membuatnya punya hawa keberadaan tipis, Wonwoo diam didepan stall cuci tangan karena mendengar suara salah satu gurunya.

"Iya Cho-sonsae , sayang sekali ya kalau anak perfect macam Mingyu jadi Gay. Padahal kudengar Dasom-haksaeng dan Seulgi-haksaeng memperebutkannya—belum lagi putri kepala Sekolah—Dahyun-haksaeng juga mulai mendekatinya. Ck ck ~ dunia jaman sekarang ~"

Wonwoo meremas celananya, ia tetap diam ditempatnya. Ia tahu suara barusan—itu suara guru kedisiplinannya—Pak Kim.

"Yah, namanya juga cinta Pak. Kim. Tidak bisa disalahkan. Lagian... kalau dilihat-lihat bukannya sejak dulu Mingyu sudah menunjukan tanda-tanda suka ke Wonwoo ya ? Pak Kim tidak ingat pernah menghukum Mingyu karena dia bawa mawar se truk buat _nembak_ Wonwoo—setahun lalu jika tak salah..."

Rengutan pak Kim terdengar jelas, Cho-sonsae malah tertawa,

"Ya sudahlah—toh itu urusan pribadi murid. Selama itu tak menganggu prestasinya, dengan siapa Mingyu berkencan tak masalah."

Pak Kim terdengar membuka bilik toilet, "Ya tapi tetap saja sayang sekali. Sudah tampan, pintar di bidang akademik dan non-akademik, jago memasak. Masa gay sih—kasian gadis-gadis yang ... sudah suka ..."

Wonwoo diam memenatap raut kaget pak Kim yang melihatnya, Cho-sonsae berdiri dibelakang pria itu, merasakan hawa canggung yang hebat.

"Emm, Wonwoo-haksaeng ... sedang apa disini ?" tanya Cho-sonsae pelan, mencoba mencairkan suasana. Wonwoo hanya diam, lalu membungkuk dalam,

"Maaf..." ucapnya jelas. 2 guru itu kikuk sendiri. Tak lama Wonwoo kembali menegakan badan, rautnya tak terbaca—datar namun tak terlihat marah... datar yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Saya akan pergi...Permisi"

.

.

.

Mingyu tersenyum lebar melihat Wonwoo menunggunya didalam kelas. Bisa ia lihat kekasihnya itu sedang membaca sesuatu—paling juga novel bahasa inggris, pikir Mingyu.

Dengan langkah pelan anak tinggi itu masuk kekelas Wonwoo dan menutup pintu. Ia melihat Wonwoo berjengit kaget, mungkin karena terlalu fokus pada novelnya—hingga suara pelan decitan pintu tertutup bisa membuat kaget.

"Hallo sayang ~" sapa Mingyu, Wonwoo terlihat mendecih—seperti biasa—lalu memasukan novelnya ke tas. Bersendekap dan menatap Mingyu lurus—siap mendengarkan pembelaan Mingyu

"Makan siang dulu yuk yang ~"

Berbeda dari yang sudah dibayangkan—Mingyu malah mengeluarkan sekotak besar makan siang.

Kotak persegi dari jalinan rotan yang dianyam—dihias pita besar disekelilingnya

Kotak persegi yang begitu dibuka menampakan banyak makanan yang rasa-rasanya sayang jika hanya dilihat apalagi mau—sok drama—dibuang

"Mingyu, lebih baik cepet jelasin soal surat—"

"Kita makan dulu yang ~ aku tahu kamu kurang makan akhir-akhir ini" ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum. Ia memegang pipi Wonwoo pelan, "Tuh lihat ~ pipinya nggak chubby lagi ~ kan gak enak kalo mau diciumin ehehe~"

Wonwoo menjauhkan tangan Mingyu dari pipinya, ia menatap Mingyu yang menyiapkan minuman yang sepertinya itu jus buatan rumah. Oh ~ bau Jambu biji...

Jus kesukaan Wonwoo

Dibawah bangku, tangan wonwoo mengepal keras dan berkeringat dingin

Sementara Wonwoo sedang dalam keadaan batin tak _bagus_ , Mingyu malah dengan santai menyiapkan semua alat makan siang untuk sang kekasih,

"Nah, igeo ~" ucapnya sambil menyodorkan sumpit. Kotak makan siang sudah berada didepan Wonwoo, siap makan !

Wonwoo merasa dia memegang sumpitnya terlalu keras—mungkin sumpitnya sedikit lagi patah, wajahnya sedikit pucat

"Wonwoo ? Sayang ? Kamu kenapa ?" tanya Mingyu khawatir. Ia menggeser duduknya jadi lebih dekat, mengusap dahi sang kekasih lembut,

"Wonwoo ? Kamu kena—"

"Mingyu, aku ingin bicara. Serius" potong Wonwoo sambil meletakan sumpit pelan. Ia menghadap ke Mingyu, matanya menelusuri wajah bingung Mingyu,

"Bicara apa _yang_? Jangan bikin takut dong ~" Mingyu mengusap dua tangan Wonwoo yang berkeringat, ingin menenangkan.

Wonwoo menarik nafas panjang, ia menarik pelan tangannya dari tangan Mingyu. Seketika raut Mingyu berubah kaget,

"Wonwoo .."

"Mingyu... aku mau kita putus. Sekarang."

.

.

.

 **TBC !**

* * *

A/N : Hayooo yang minta konflik ~ ;)

RnR guysss ~


End file.
